


Home Away From Hell

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowely find themselves in the abandoned graveyard Warlock and the Them once found themselves in unknowing of the dangers lurking within the dense unkempt yard.What possessed them to come BACK?Aziraphale remembers seeing something within Warlocks memory and wants to see the miracle for himself!A baby Demon, who could have thought?(Can be based after one of my fics or a stand alone all it's own)Awwww, does Aziraphale hope for the slither slather of tinah sneaky sneks?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	Home Away From Hell

"Angel, what in Her name is wrong with you? You know who lives here don't you?" Crowley asks me sharply as we trek through the undergrowth towards the forgotten graveyard the children had found themselves cornered in what felt like moments ago.

It was a few weeks really, but since then the image I had from within Warlocks mind as I walked into his memories of what he saw dared me to venture back. To see what it is I had seen underneath that large desert colored wing!

The feeling and smell alone was motherly and milky~ Protection and love rose off the wings master in such a flourish I still couldn't believe it to have been Demon until Warlock and it came face to face!

"Crowley, hush! We shouldn't get caught if at least right away! If you keep worrying I'm sure if they're here shall smell THAT first, shush!" I press and peak over a bush towards the rusted hates leading to the yard beyond.

A perfect Home away from Hell indeed. 

These two weren't just any Demons, and as I walked slowly and gingerly further on, I reminded myself this fact.

They were Duke's, the two most violent and bloodthirsty, and most willing to kill without a second thought.

If what I saw were to be true-And IF that desert colored winged Demons love WAS true, if caught, our deaths would be permanent-But I HAD to know!

"Are they home?" I ask Crowley and hear him sniff, I turn and see his ears flick back and forth then see him shake his head no, so I continued over towards the stone mausoleum where it was Warlock found himself before the desert winged Duke of Hell.

It was dilapidated, overgrown with moss and weeds. The stones many centuries-old but held together I felt by a touch by Demonic power.

Seems they cared enough for this place to keep it from falling apart anyway.

"If a Demons found a Home Above Hell, be damn well sure they'll care for it." Crowely spoke as if reading my thoughts and I blink.

I had to agree, to hear nothing but the screams of the damned, cries of the Fallen who chose to Fade-I gave off a small shiver.

"Keeping it tidy outside too, I smell they eat here but not a single party favor to be seen!"

"They throw parties? Those two?" I ask, shocked!

He gives me a tired smile and I blush embarrassed. "Word play, got it~" Then slowly poke my head inside the dark entrance as he talks more, "No doubt they dump them away from here when their done-Not sure anymore, times have changed, didn't think they'd like Earth yet here they are!"

It's damp and cold within the building, moldy smelling, almost claustrophobic, and dark.

Two body slabs high, standing up straight wasn't an issue, and being celestial, seeing was no problem for how dark it was.

For the most part, this place was just an old stone mausoleum! Nothing splendid, no sulfur, Satanic markings upon the walls made of blood, no goat hea-

"Angel! Really?"

I blush and offer, "Sorry."

"Even THEY aren't like that, the blood sacrifice yes in the pentagram but none of this goat head and virgins!"

I squeak out quickly, "Stay out of my thoughts then!" And swiftly clear it by stepping further into the building.

In doing so, I walk through a field of energy, an energy so strong I back up and knock into Crowley and hold him by the shirt collar.

He sniffs and then flicks his tongue out, flicking it softly.

"Their aura-We've passed a few weaker spots on our way in but this, this seems to be their nest, and though they may not stay here day in and day out, they drop by and let everyone know it's theirs!"

He curled his lips and gags, "They use to do this where they Lurked or Tempted! Rubbing themselves until they'd bleed upon anything and everything!"

"Like animals?"

"Only worse, if what we have on us isn't potent enough, they seek us out and teach us a lesson annnnd seeing how it's Hastur and Ligur, that lesson is death and pain!"

I gulp.

"We can just go back, Angel, really. What's gotten your wings up in wanting to come here so badly?" And I confess softly, reaching out a small hand towards the aura field, "I saw within Warlocks memory the desert colored winged demon keeping something close. He was soooo filled with love and devotion, Crowley!"

"Your not telling me you believe these two have had a child are you, Angel? Cause if so, I'm sorry but, maybe being discorporated knocked some of your brains to beans!"

"This is Hastur and Ligur, Angel! They EAT kids! They have no conscience to CARE for them! Let alone mating to bare them, Hell, who'd be the mum and who'd be the da? I know these two, as soon as anything slithered between their legs it's chow time, Angel!"

At this, I frown, turn, and push myself through the aura and deeper into the abandoned building, ever more crushing energy weighing me down as I move on without Crowley.

Deeper and deeper it seemed to go and then I'm smacked in the face with a repreval! In return, I'm given the feelings and scents of love and milk once more, just like in Warlocks memory!

I take in my surroundings and stare I wonder at what I see before me.

It's nice back here, the temperature is perfect, no cracks, no drips, no mold, no damp! Behind me the howling of the wind makes it sound spooky but front and center, in the heart of the where I stood, it was soft and quiet!

I look around next and gap, hand over my mouth, eyes huge.

Crowley nods, I feel him do so beside me as he too looks up and hear him point out calmly, "Thaaaaat's the Hastur and Ligur I know! See Ligurs are the bones! He LOVES chewing them I fine points!"

I don't want to look as he points out finger bones, ribs, and skulls of mammals, fish, and humans alike hanging from the ceiling where we stood.

"Hmm, seems Hasturs found shiny things! Matches I guess, Ligurs eyes were always something he liked!"

The stones from jewelry and the like from those they killed hang out with the bones upon the ceiling too. Shiny contrasting with well smoothed bones, the sounds almost windchimes as they tapped together when I brushed past two lower hanging ones to get a better look at the back end of the stone mausoleum.

Two resting slots are empty, two bodies made themselves at home in their absence.

Above was like below, filled with bedding and feathers! Clothes ranging from young and old, and furs from all kinds.

"Oh ya, their comfy here, and they say I'VE gone Native!" Crowley pouts sourly.

I peek into the first resting slot but find nothing. The second too, yielded nothing.

"You can't smell the mothering scent, can you?" I ask softly and for once, Crowley looks sad for this fact and really tries hard to do so-But shakes his head no.

"I KNOW what I saw!" I say mostly to myself and lean down and crawled towards one of the nearest pieces of bedding.

"NOPE, nope, NOOOPE! This snake says NOPE! Danger, this is stupid and we are leaving!" He nearly yelps, dragging me by the middle away from the bedding I was about to check.

"But, Crowely-"

"If by chance these two HAPPEN to have a bab of their own, have KEPT it, ANNNNND LOVE it, would you REALLY believe they'd be soooo inclined to just let an ANGEL touch their bedding in THEIR NEST where they LIVE away from Hell where it is this BAB of theirs lives too?"

I was going to say something when even his face fell like a lead balloon. My body lightly dropped as he goes limp at the sheer amount of power being sent our way from the entrance to the mausoleum.

"Wot have we'ere, Hast?"

"Dear, Almighty, please!"

"A naaty'ol snake I'd say, Lig!"

I feel the back wall press upon my back, Crowley barring me from view but already was found by scent alone.

"And a plump lil rabbit~"

"Oh Hell, they DID breed!" I hear Crowley whisper and stupidly peek out from around his protecting self to see if I can spy a look for myself.

"Oi, ya think we stole'em?" The larger built one snarled out as I spy a Piebald young child blinking at us from where his parents and himself stood blocking the exit out.

"My word!"

He was absolutely adorable~

He tilted his head, ears flicked frontwards as he studied me from where I hid behind Crowley and I smile gently.

"So you must be the desert colored winged Demon?" I ask and trail the height of this Demon until our eyes meet. Sure enough, abyss black met baby blues!

"Waaarlock, that's how you know! I smelled you from somewhere! It was from him!" Hast or Hastur snarls, holding his son close to himself, Lig, or Ligur getting in their way.

"I just HAD to know if what he saw was true…" I try and say before Ligur gets ready to spit something at me and Crowley, heaving this something up for his guts and going through the motions of about to vomit.

"We haven't done nothen to you-" Crowley began then froze as Hastur whispered coldly in his voice, "Yeeeet!" Then Ligur spat out whatever it was he had brought up.

I open my eyes to find Crowley and I outside, just before the forest that lead to the graveyard I had recently desired to seek.

"How did you do that?" Crowley asks, holding me close as it's become apparent that we weren't before the Duke's anymore but said away, for now anyway.

"You didn't do that?" I asked as he kisses my forehead and shakes me weakly, ears pinned to his head, teeth bared in fear, "No you stupid Angel! That was an Angelic miracle, a split second before disaster! If you didn't then who did?"

As much as I wanted to believe it was the Almighty, I knew it wasn't, but then who?

"How do we know if their following?" I ask, derailing the train to another set of tracks.

"I'm a trillion times positive if they haven't figured out we aren't there nor dead, they'd have found us by now-Trust me on that they DON'T take their time on such matters!" And so we release a sigh before we hold again.

"Happy now that you know, Angel?" Crowley asks with a half trying to be firm tone and look upon his face, to which I turn that into a melting pot of goo with, "Yes, since if they can, so can we~"


End file.
